


A happy place

by Narina



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mandalorians - Freeform, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Star Wars AU, but it's barely important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21945025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narina/pseuds/Narina
Summary: A bit of found family and slice of life happiness. Set in the Star Wars galaxy but you don't need to know anything about SW to understand this.
Relationships: Jeralt Reus Eisner/Seteth
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	A happy place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NyeLung](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyeLung/gifts).



> Merry Christmas! I've had the idea of writing something Jeralt/Seteth as a gift for Cassian for quite a while and this is how it turned out. Some found family happiness and fluff. It's currently about 2:30 am and I'm slightly drunk and on my laptop, so please excuse any mistaked. Hope you like it <3

They first met when Jeralt took up a job offer from the Jedi Order. He usually tried to avoid Force Users, knowing how much trouble they could mean, but his kids had told him they had a good feeling about this, all big eyes and stern faces. He trusted them like he trusted no other person in the galaxy and so he had travelled to Coruscant, working with Jedi Knights to retrieve some ancient artifacts. 

Today, several years later, he was watching Seteth teach basic self-defence moves to Lysithea and Mercedes. Jeralt leaned back in his chair, knowing he had nothing else to do until they got out of hyperspace again. There was something about the other man that had fascinated him back then and that still fascinated him now. Something in the way he moved, in the way he talked and especially in the way he smiled. 

In a different corner of the room, his son was talking to Linhardt, a gentle expression on his usually cold face. Their ship was nothing fancy and it was missing most of the walls but over the past months, they had made it a home. Blankets and curtains separated the sections, a few rooms had been given to couples. It was theirs and he was happy to be here, happy to be part of this crew. 

It took a few hours for them to reach Mandalore. Home, though the ship was a close second. They had a little farm here, with enough space for everyone and enough gardens and fields to be self-sufficient. It wasn’t the life he had envisioned twenty years ago but it was a life he was happy with. Even more so since he started sharing it with Seteth. He had even started talking about the other kids as if they were his own, too. Like Ashe and Dedue, who were covered in mud from the farm work when they came out to greet them. 

After countless wars and battles, he hadn’t expected to have such a loving family. 

“Care for a walk?” he asked, later that evening, after a meal that left even Ingrid satisfied, the young woman cuddling with Petra and Dorothea. They had all met under dire circumstances and they had all found a future together. 

Seteth tilted his head a little but nodded, linking their arms as they walked into the cool night air, not chilly enough to be unpleasant. The faint light of distant starts illuminated the path to the woods. He knew all the places by heart, knew where his kids had scraped their knees, where they had trained and succeeded. He also knew where he and Seteth had first kissed. 

“I think we should get married,” Jeralt finally broke the silence after reaching the river his kids loved to swim in. All of them, even the ones he had not officially adopted yet. He didn’t dare to look directly at Seteth. Their relationship had been going on for years but they had both been married before. What if he was the only one ready for this next step? 

There was silence for a few heartbeats, only the splashing of water and the sounds of crickets audible in the area. 

“I would love that,” Seteth finally said, turning to him with that overwhelming smile of his. “Right now or do you want a celebration?” 

Jeralt laughed, pulling him closer. “I wouldn’t mind a setting like this but the kids will probably want a party. We should give them one.” 

“Very well.” Seteth nodded, leaning in to kiss him. Another thing that would always be home. “I do want a more private vacation.” 

“A honeymoon?” Jeralt grinned at him, not willing to let go or walk back. “I can arrange that. Anything to make you happy.” 

“Likewise.” A low hum came from Seteth and Jeralt sighed, more sappy than he had ever thought himself capable of. He had many regrets but his relationship with one of the most famous Jedi Knights of their time wasn’t one of them. He was finally in a good place.


End file.
